CAFE
by franbuesa
Summary: ¡Al diablo con el café negro con dos de azúcar!


**Este es una historia corta que les traigo, me hacía falta escribir un poquito de Jori.  
** **Espero que les agrade.**

Estaba empezando a perder la cordura, oficialmente permitiría que las personas la mirasen como si estuviera loca porque indiscutible no encontraba otra razón para la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. No había otra lógica razón por la cual se estuviera armando erróneas ideas en la cabeza.

Pero ¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto? Después de terminar su relación con Beck, para se más especifica, cuando él inicio otra relación con esa chica hija de un panadero, la tal Meredith, cuando se enteró, se sintió herida y reemplazada por una barbie y no exageraba, la chica no podía ser más superficial y vacía, pero con la costumbre simplemente esos sentimientos se desvanecieron, para su sorpresa Beck siguió siendo su amigo y el grupo logró mantenerse unido. La interacción entre sus amigos era como siempre, André era ese amigo agradable con el cual solía componer de vez en cuando, Cat seguía siendo su mejor amiga a pesar del poco tiempo que ahora tenía debido a su negocio como niñera, a Robbie lo asustaba continuamente para terminar arrojando a la basura a Rex, con Beck había empezado a hablar frecuentemente y de forma extraña su interacción como amigos no era tan mala, hasta podía decir que el chico la seguía cuidando solo que sin besos y otras cosas que implicaban una cama, sin embargo aquí venía el pero llamado Vega, si antes era una chica pegajosa ahora sentía que se había convertido en ese extra en su vida, si estuviese comparando sus días con una película ¿Estaba exagerando? No, claro que no, el recapitular sus últimos tres meses le daba a conocer que de alguna u otra manera esa especie de amiga se había logrado infiltrar en cada uno de sus días.

El olor a café pronto la hizo cerrar su casillero, encontrándose ni más ni menos que con la latina, al notar su gran sonrisa frunció el ceño ¿Tenía que ser tan feliz todos los días? Pronto que alguien mate a su nueva mascota, el pez payaso, para que ese gesto desparezca de su rostro y con ello los hoyuelos lindos en sus mejillas ¿Había pensado en lindo y Vega al mismo tiempo? Sí, se estaba volviendo loca.

-Tú café.

El brazo de la chica junto a esa ya habitual ofrenda llegó cerca a su cuerpo, dudo por varios segundos en aceptarlo, pero su orgullo nunca se asomaba si un café era el que estaba interviniendo. Y aún tras recibirlo tenía que seguir soportando la presencia de aquella chica, quien no quitaba su mirada de ella, sabía que era lo que seguía, esto se había convertido en un ritual entre las dos que empezaba a asustarla una vez más.

-Quítate Vega, estorbas en mi camino.

Habló por primera vez un tanto sulfurada, necesitaba romper con aquella nueva tradición entre las dos, era rara y la hacía sentir tonta. Pero como si la chica allí presente no supiera de prudencia se atravesó en aquel paso que trató de dar más allá de su presencia.

-Sin pataletas Jade.

¿Cómo podía decirle algo así con tanta seguridad? Entonces sin medir sus acciones ya estaba haciendo lo que esa chica le había prácticamente dictado hacer, olió el café y tras esto bebió un poco, solo un pequeño sorbo para que su paladar lograra acostumbrarse al sabor.

-¿Es crema?

Adivinó, porque ese era su ritual, Vega le regalaba una taza de café todos los días, siempre diferente ya que según la chica, una amante verdadera del café debía probar cada una de las formas de hacer esta bebida y ella tenía que adivinar ese toque especial para después dar su opinión.

-Crema chantilly para ser precisas ¿Te gustó?

-Odio las cremas

Le respondió con desprecio fingido después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo su café negro con dos de azúcar?

-Pero esta es crema chantilly con café...bebe más, le tomarás el gusto.

Bebe más y bebió más ¿Desde cuándo era dócil?

-Prefiero un sabor agrio pero no está tan mal.

Aceptó tras beber tres veces más, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, no con palabras, al centrar su vista una vez más en su compañera, esta la veía de una forma singular, no podría decir cómo claramente, no cuando pensar en eso le asustaba, entonces pronto una pícara, porque vaya que conoce sonrisas de esa clase de gestos, se asomó en su rostro para entonces sentir que sus labios eran invadidos por un delicado toque, era ella, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos frente a toda la escuela, sintió calor y supo que se estaba sonrojando, no sabía qué hacer y era por eso que estaba tan paranoica, esa chica y esas acciones raras y espontaneas la estaba volviendo loca en especial cuando no sabía cómo responder, para la muestra de un botón, allí se encontraba casi petrificada mientras Vega alejaba sus dedos de sus labios y ahora los acercaba a los suyos para terminar lamiendo el índice, todo aquello con sus oscuros ojos persiguiendo los suyos.

-Tenías crema en los labios.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de partir y solo cuando la vio desaparecer en una esquina soltó aquel suspiro, que no tenía ni idea, había estado conteniendo.

El calor oficialmente estaba sofocándola, no podía más que contar las horas para llegar a casa y perderse en la ducha, bajo un frío golpe de agua, una o dos horas como mínimo ¿Calentamiento global? De eso pensaría después cuando no sintiera que se estuviera quedando sin aire por la alta temperatura. Al llegar a aquel pasillo que la llevaría a su próxima clase se topó con Cat, la pelirroja sin pensarlo la saludó con alegría y un abrazo que para ella no fue más que una demostración pegajosa, el clima no ayudaba para que se sintiera capacitada de aceptar esos gestos.

-¿Qué diablos traes puesto?

No pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad, ese traje oficialmente era más raro que aquella vestimenta morada parecida a la de una comedia de héroes.

-¿Hablas de mi ice-wear?

-Supongo que hablo de eso.

-¡Oh! Es lo mejor, verás, me ayuda a mantenerme fresca, así el clima no es gran problema. Si te interesa comprar uno puedo darte...

Calor, una Cat hiperactividad y vestimenta rara, no podía aguantar y prefirió dejar atrás a su amiga y entrar al salón antes de explotar. Aunque tal acto era algo inútil, tras dejar atrás la puerta principal notó que alguien más ocupaba su puesto habitual, ese alguien que ante su presencia la saludó de lejos y levantó ante su vista aquel vaso trasparente, otro café y otro encuentro con Vega. Tenía claramente dos opciones, ir y reclamar su puesto tirando a la chica al piso o simplemente sentarse en la esquina contraria, está vez, evitó cualquier enfrentamiento y cruzó todo el salón sentándose lo más lejos posible de esa chica quien le brindó una mirada decepcionada, un gesto que por mucho que quiso no pudo ignorar.

Pero el destino puede tener muchas jugadas guardadas y está vez ella no se podría escapar de una necia latina quien ya se encontraba sentada frente a ella, juntas debían terminar un trabajo en grupo que a la profesora se le había ocurrido otorgar.

-Podré enviar todo hoy en la noche.

Sugeriste con las inmensas ganas de que esta clase simplemente ya se terminara.

-Me parece perfecto.

Con una leve ojeada volvió a revisar si les faltaba terminar de organizar algo de aquel trabajo final, acto que la hizo estar desprevenida de una acción que no esperaba por parte de su compañera, pues al levantar la mirada de sus notas, notó una proximidad peligrosa por parte de la chica, encontrándose a no más de unos centímetros.

-Vega...

Fue lo único que pudiste decir, una vez más, su cercanía lograba cohibirte.

-Yo..lo siento.

Y para tu sorpresa, la chica se sonrojo y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa ¿No era ella quien se había acercado? ¿No era ella quien actuaba raro últimamente? No comprendía para nada las acciones de esta chica, pero sin dejarla cuestionar pronto la misma volvió a hablar.

-Esto es tuyo.

Y sin desear gastar más energía, tomó como si nada aquella taza de café, bebió y para su sorpresa la frescura de esta bebida la golpeó, era un granizado, un café que por primera vez recibías como si fuera agua en un desierto, esta vez Vega había logrado satisfacer sus papilas, tal vez gracias al clima, a tal punto que ningún comentario sarcástico o frío se le ocurrió, saliendo de su boca una palabra que terminaría resonando en su cabeza todo el día, ya que desde entonces, sabía que no podría dejar de sentirse vulnerable bajo esa mirada café.

-Gracias.

Llevaba mirándose en el espejo y repasando su monólogo varios minutos atrás. No sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa, Jade West era la chica mala y prepotente del lugar, mas en este momento se sentía como un gato asustadizo atrapado en la cima de un árbol, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar frente a su nueva situación, después de todo estaba a escasos minutos para presentarse y llevar a cabo su obra teatral en la tarima de la escuela ¿Cuántas veces no había pisado ese suelo ya? Numerables sin embargo la situación estaba empezando a hacerla sentirse insegura y con ganas de cruzar aquella puerta, esa trasera que la llevaría lejos de aquel lugar.

Para cuando quiso repasar una vez más lo que debía decir, el movimiento de sus manos fue tan brusco que terminó botando al piso todos los papeles.

-Diablos...

Susurró mientras se agachaba con el fin de recopilar las hojas, frente a sus ojos, un par de zapatos se posaron y ¡Oh no! Ella sabía a quienes le pertenecían y no estaba segura que le asustaba más, si conocer quien era la dueña o su simple presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunta a aquella nueva compañera que se le unía una vez la misma empezó a ayudarla con el desorden en el suelo.

-Te ayudo ¿No es obvio?

Le respondió como sin nada con una sonrisa, tuvo deseos de decirle algo hiriente, un lárgate bastaría, para su sorpresa prefirió ser cortes y guardar silencio.

-Este es tu momento, debes sentirte muy feliz.

¿Feliz? Ese no era el sentimiento preciso ¿Y que si a nadie le gustaba? Presentaría su monólogo frente a personas importantes, críticos que podrían llevarla a las mejores universidades de artes, esta vez no eran sus simples compañeros apoyándola, estaba hablando de una gran oportunidad a tan solo metros.

-Quiero decir, fuiste una de las diez personas que ganaron el concurso, casi todos en la escuela participaron por esta oportunidad. Felicidades.

Tras tomar todo el libreto, decidió recostarse en la pared dejando escapar un suspiro que para su malestar no pasó desapercibido por la latina.

-Jade, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, todo saldrá bien.

¿Y quién le dijo que necesitaba sus palabras de aliento? Esta chica debería estar más pendiente de sus cosas, había que presentar una nueva composición para la semana siguiente ¿No debería estar preparándolo con su amigo André? Esos dos eran inseparables últimamente.

-Puedes meterte en tus asuntos, yo estoy de maravilla Vega...¿Crees que con el talento que tengo estaría asustada? Sí, hay fuertes críticos y según Sikowitz son personas muy selectivas pero...

Y así como empezó su discurso fuerte, así mismo lo terminó en susurro y con ello un último suspiro al no saber que más decir para creerse sus propias palabras.

-Este café puede ayudarte un poco.

Sin fuerzas para oponerse ante tan destupida idea, dejó que la chica tomara con confianza su propia mano para hacerla sostener aquella bebida.

-Te irá muy bien.

Esas palabras casi no puede escucharlas, la chica se encontraba sonrojada y parecía apenada pero ¿Por qué? Ella misma se había encargado de romper el espacio personal suyo...y entonces cayó en cuenta, su mano libre sin saber cómo había terminado en esa pequeña cintura, ahora la apenada era otra, rápidamente soltó a la chica y aunque trató de alejarse ya era tarde, la morena posó sus manos en sus hombros y empinándose rompió una distancia nunca invadida, la sensación de unos labios tan cerca a los suyos la hizo cerrar los ojos y esa necesidad de sujetarse la volvió a invadir, sujetándose por casualidad una vez más de esa pequeña cintura.

Y entonces todo había terminado, la chica ya se había ido así como llegó , de forma repentina. El problema era que ese cosquilleo continuaba en su cuerpo, incluso sentía las rodillas débiles, mismo hecho que la obligó a sentarse unos segundos en el piso, lo único bueno era que ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en la presentación que debía realizar pronto. Al diablo los críticos que alguien le explicara que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Tori.

-¿Ya probaste el café que tiene Tori?

La voz de André llama su total atención, el chico hablaba con Beck quien niega ante su pregunta.

-No acostumbro a robarle bebidas a los demás.

-Pues deberías, está delicioso, Tori le dio a Cat, Robbie, Sinjin y a mi un poco de su café está mañana.

¿A Sinjin? Esto debe ser una broma. Esta mañana se había topado con la protagonistas de dicha conversación y para su sorpresa la chica no había hecho más que cruzar su camino sin siquiera darle un saludo y ahora resulta que tenía bajo su poder un café delicioso el cual estaba regalando a todo el mundo, todos menos a ella. Eso si era indignante.

-¿Y tú lo probaste Jade?

La única respuesta que obtuvo el moreno de su parte fue su almuerzo volando, se lo merecía por estar presumiendo que Tori le daba a todos menos a a ella café.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

Fue lo último que estuchó por parte de su amigo, sin detenerse en prestarle atención, se dirigió a la entrada de Hollywood Arts. Necesitaba e iba a encontrar a Vega, ese café debía ser suyo ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar de traerle café? Era su deber ... ¡Su deber! Para su sorpresa la chica se encontraba sentada en las escaleras principales de aquel instituto, entretenida en su celular, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta hasta la chica.

-¿Dónde está mi café Vega?

Le reclamó a la chica sin dejar de apartar la mirada a aquella taza que se encontraba en uno de los escalones de las escaleras.

-Hola Tori ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin hablar contigo. Eso es lo que le sueles decir a una persona que has estado evitando por días Jade.

Para su sorpresa la chica aún con aquel tono de voz alegre logró desarmar todo su coraje, está bien, debía aceptar que había estado evitando a la chica hacia días pero todo era su culpa ¿Cómo se le ocurría darle un beso esquinero? Eso era raro, más raro incluso que esa relación que mantenían de enemistad y amistad.

-Solo quiero mi café y me largo a clases.

-La verdad pensé que no te gustaba que te comprara café.

Y no le gustaba pero sentía que todo le mundo estaba hablando de aquella taza bajo el poder de Vega, eso le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué todos hablaban del café de Vega y de la chica como si fueran sus mejores amigos? Tori era suya...no, Tori no, el café. El café que Tori compraba era suyo.

-Quiero mi café.

Se sentó sin saber porqué al lado de la chica tratando de tomar aquella taza que para su mala fortuna ya estaba una vez más bajo el poder de la latina.

-Casi siempre tuve que rogarte para que aceptaras mi café ¿Por qué lo quieres ahora?

-Todo el mundo habla de tu café.

Confesó bajando la mirada, quería ese café ¿No era algo para avergonzarse? ¿O si?

-Está bien, te daré de mi café.

De nuevo levantó la mirada a la chica, esta le daba otro sorbo a su taza mirándola de reojo ¿Se le estaba burlando?

-Tómalo.

Le ofreció esa taza tan esperada, una muy liviana, para cuando fue a beber se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, estaba vacía y ante su acto la latina no dejaba de reírse, sí, Vega le estaba jugando una broma. Pero ella quería su café y se negaba a irse del lugar enojada, no, ella querría su café.

-Muy graciosa pero aún quier mi café.

Su mirada bajo unos centímetros hasta aquellos labios que habían acabado de tomarse la última gota de su café. Y entonces sucedió. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder rozarlos: arrepentimiento, vergüenza, y ganas de más fue lo que sintió. Sentir una cálidas manos en sus mejillas fue el último empujón para hacer de ese roce un beso real. Se encontraba probando los labios de Vega y para su sorpresa y gusto sabían a café, el más delicioso que haya probado. Adiós al café negro con dos de azúcar, ella quería este café todos los días.

-El mejor café de mi vida.

Susurró sin dejar de rozar sus labios a los de la latina. Había necesitado un respiro mas no se atrevía a separarse de la chica porque en el fondo sabía que el café no era tan especial, era ese beso y las sensaciones intensificadas las cuales la incitaron a un segundo beso. Sí, de ahora en adelante que todo el mundo la llamara loca porque indiscutiblemente loca debía estar al ser ella Jade West y no querer hacer más que eso, besar a Tori Vega en medio de toda la escuela.

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que realizo como fan de la pareja.  
Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
